Dark Mirror
by Goddess Nataku
Summary: Finding a secret room while cleaning out the attic only gives her a one way trip to a place where magic is real. Which isn't possible! And she'll say it to anyone's face! Magic isn't REAL.So stop pointing that stick at me before I snap it in two! HIATUS


Dark Mirror

by: Goddess Nataku

Summary: _Finding a secret room while cleaning out the attic and basement for Crazy Melinda, only gives her a one way trip to a place where she believes doesn't exist. EVER. Its not possible, and she'll say it to anyone's face! Magic isn't REAL._

**:Chapter 1:**

Summer was supposed to be a time to enjoy your break, go outside, play with your friends. See a movie or go too the mall, talk about boys even! But no, not her. She was stuck inside an old house with a crazy woman! Yes life couldn't change for Taryn Miller, especially when you have to look after Melinda Myers, aka, Crazy-old-woman-who-thinks-magic-is-real. Well, she's not exactly really crazy after she met her in the beginning. But she is crazy on believing that magic's real.

Looking up at the house, that seemed to be haunted at first glance, as well out of place from where it was stationed it what you could say, a suburbia community. With its black roof and the house painted in a simple shade of crimson which was not starting age and become faded. Twisting ivy crawled up the walls, a white cat perched on the front porch. Wild flowers grew, covering the lawn with some strange looking weeds, though Melinda wouldn't let her pick them, saying they'll bite. Which she would only roll her eyes at this as the old woman started to give her a brief history on the plants and what they would do in potions.

MAGIC isn't REAL.

Today, Melinda wanted her to come and help her with something this early in the morning. Not even the birds were chirping yet to greet the morning rays. At least she wasn't late surprisingly, since it was ungodly early for granny to be asking her to be coming over...

Passing the white cat that was staring at her so intently, Taryn pulled out the key to unlock the door and opens the door for the cat, who jumps off of her warm perch and gracefully walks by with her tail up in the air. The moment that cat stepped into the house, Taryn watched as it disappeared for a moment around the corner, only to come back with a smiling Melinda Myers.

"Good Morning Taryn."

"Morning Melinda." she greeted back, though wincing inwardly as she held back another fit of coughs, wouldn't want Melinda too suddenly start worry over her, after all she was here to take care of her, not the other way around. But alas, that granny would figure things out in the end, you just couldn't hide anything from those eyes of hers..

Oh, didn't she mentioned that she was sick? Hmm.. Must have slipped her mind. Well maybe if she tried to hide it, Melinda wouldn't notice it...

"Now would you be a dear and help me clean this house? I've been seen to many cobwebs and I think its time to do a bit of spring cleaning around here."

"Huh?" was the only thing that left Taryn's lips that surprisingly didn't sound so scratchy.

"If you follow me, I'll show you what I mean, I'm sure with your help we can get this all done soon."

Melinda smiled brightly while saying this, her violet eyes twinkled in delight as she loosens the light blue shaw around her shoulders. Even at 80 years old, she looked more like 50, so you could say time is going well with her age. A few wrinkles around her eyes from all her smiling through her years. She was petite with long pale silver hair that ended past her shoulders gently. Beneath the shaw she wore a navy cotton long sleeve dress. In her arms, Snowflake, a pure white cat, the one who Taryn let in earlier, purred, with her dark gold unblinking eyes peering into Taryn's.

Melinda soon turned and made her way towards the flight of stairs. Following after her, with snowflake's head perches over Melinda's shoulder, watching her following, Taryn soon finds herself at the end of the stairs, up in the attic.

Pulling out an old-looking key that seemed to be a bit rusty around the edge, Melinda unlocks the door, smiling over her shoulder, she pushes it open and steps in. "Hurry dear and let me show you what you can help me with up here in the attic." The kind old woman turns to face her, smiling brightly while the dust seemed to finally settle after they stepped into the once sealed room.

Trying to hold back from coughing, her throat seeming to bother her, she could only smile at Melinda while snowflake jumps out of the old woman's arms, perching herself on a high shelf beside some old worn books. Dust seemed to fly the moment that cat landed on her fav spot high above.

Rubbing her throat a bit, she could only nod once, not able to speak just yet.

'Dammit, why couldn't I just stay home and lay down? Oh wait, that's right. DAD. Yeah, that was the reason why I choose to come work today instead of staying at that hellhole..'

Just thinking about him, made her want to curse his name even more under her breath, but alas, her throat was too sore for her to even speak much, let alone cursing his name to oblivion if she ever could.

"Are you alright dear? You seem a bit pale..and you keep rubbing your throat as well, would you like to lay down? We could do this another time." Melinda's voice drifted in through her train of thinking, dispersing any thoughts for just a moment. A hint of worry in her words as she moved to stand closer to the young woman.

"N-no.. I'm fine.." Wincing a bit, she continued to rub her hand along her throat, as if that was the only way to relieve the pain. Damn cold. Worst possible time to come and make her sick.. Miss Melinda would probably send her home to get some rest, please don't let that happen! Maybe if she tried a little harder to hide the fact that she's sick, Granny wouldn't notice.

"B-but...t-thanks anyway.."

Nah..her voice sounded scratchy no matter what she did.

A look of understanding came into those thoughtful violet eyes of hers. "I believe that someone needs to have a cup of tea before helping me clean. It'll make you feel much better."

Without waiting for a reply, she made her way down the flight of stairs while humming a light tune, Snowflake at her heels, waving her bushy white tail in the air. Probably thinking she's going to get a treat or something.

'Great Taryn, YOUR supposed to be the one helping, not the other way around..Ohh why couldn't you go and get someone else sick you stupid cold! But oh no, you just HAD to choose me didn't you? Rotten luck...'

Jerking out a chair from a pile of what appeared to be junk at a glance, a leather worn book fell from the top pile by the disruption. Only to land at Taryn's feet just when she was about to take a seat and relax for a moment, waiting for Melinda to come back, since she had no idea what that granny wanted her to clean just yet. "Hmm..whats this?" Leaning forward, she grabs the said book and turns it over slightly until the cover faced her.

The gold letters on the red leather bound book were old and faded, covered with dust. Picking up the end of an old sheet that was draped over some furniture, she wipes it across the cover. The words soon appeared after the dust was removed so clearly and readable.

All you need to know about mythical Creatures

by: Jeanna Robbertson

"Odd..but oh well.. This is Crazy Melinda we're talking about... The one who thinks magic is real.." Taryn murmured softly as she opens it , choosing a random page to look at. 'Maybe something interesting will come up while I'm waiting for granny. Hmmm'

**Dragons.**

All you need to know about them. How to survive and learn about them and what they can do for you **_IF_** you survive that is, and be able to live to tell about it if your lucky.

Letting the tip of her finger trail over the page, outlining along a black and white drawing someone did of what appeared to be the said dragon, bolded words appeared beneath the picture that she didn't see earlier.

**What Special Abilities dragons give.**

Clearing her throat, feeling that it was slightly better, she starts to read the few sentences outloud.

"What some of the things that the essence of dragon can do for you, if your lucky.."

Downstairs, Melinda was already finished boiling the water, making the tea. Although, when she opened one of the herb cabinets above, she pulled out a red vial. Smiling brightly while looking at it, she uncorks the glass cap and poured the silvery crimson contents inside the teakettle and slowly started to stir what was inside. With that done she places the vial back where it was and carries the small tray up the flight of stairs with ease.

"I'm sure she'll get better after this."

Back with Taryn.

"Dragon's Bones are used for medicinal purposes when used right, or making powerful charms or spells. But whats even more rare is Dragons blood. If you find yourself with fresh blood from a five-clawed dragon. The most noblest of dragons. And were to drink it...you will...---"

Bringing her left hand up to cover her mouth as a fit of coughs wracks her body, she snaps the book shut, only to have more dust fly into the air. This only made the coughing worse since she breathed it all in by accident. The book laid forgotten on the floor.

The sound of a door opening behind her, alerted that Melinda was back.

"Taryn dear I'm back. And just in time too.. you sound awful dear..."

Looking up from behind her sleeve, she could only smile, knowing that whatever she was going to say now, wouldn't change that Miss Melinda's mind. "Well..maybe just a little.."

Before she was even able to finish the word JUST, Melinda already handed her a cup of warm tea

"T-thank you." clearing her throat slightly, she takes the cup and downed its contents. The tea she gave her tasted like something she never had before... she tasted the faint cinnamon with a hint of orange, though not sure if your supposed to have some in tea... But that other taste, so strange, she couldn't guess what it was. But as the warm liquid slowly passed her lips, Taryn felt her throat suddenly becoming better, the soar-ness disappearing.

"Wow, that's really good Miss Melinda, what kind of tea is this?"

"A special blend that my family created years ago.." A soft smile appeared on her lips as she murmurs this, her eyes suddenly becoming misty as if that distant memory made her both happy and sad.

For some reason, whenever the subject of her family came up, she would always have that look in her eyes, so of course Taryn wouldn't bring such questions up.

"Well its really good, but their was something that I tasted..that I just couldn't place.. Could you tell me what it was?"

"A secret ingredient that I'm not passing to anyone dear. Well, lets start cleaning. Since your already up in the attic, I would like for you to pile all my books in one corner so we can sort through them later, dusting here and their, oh and can you move that large cabinet over there." she turned on her heel slightly to point towards the dusty mahogany cabinet. Only to pause. "...On second thought, I'll have someone else move it for me dear. You don't have to, I shouldn't be pushing you too much on how much you should clean. I'll be---"

"You'll be downstairs resting, you shouldn't be moving around the house to much Miss Melinda. Its my job to watch you and help you, not the other way around." Taryn teased the last part while picking up the silver tray for her, giving to the old woman who was smiling brightly.

"I'll be fine dear, i'll just go down in the basement to find my old album then, if you really are worried about me. I'll show you some of my pictures then once your done."

"Thank you Miss Melinda. As well as for the tea, its really good."

"I'm glad that you like it. Alright, I'll be off then. If you have any questions just call for me and I'll come."

Turning around she made her way down the stairs, grasping the smooth wooden railing lightly with one hand while re-wrapping the light blue shawl around her shoulders. Purring for attention, Snowflake follows after her mistress, not wanting to leave her side.

Now that she thought of it, Snowflake never really did ever leave Miss Melinda before alone. Sure she would go to a different room for a moment if she was here watching Miss Melinda, but then that cat would suddenly come back in and jump into that old woman's lap. Those gold eyes sometimes made Taryn feel like they could see into her very soul. She only felt such feelings when she would sit down on the floor and listen to Miss Melinda talk. Their were times where Melinda would start to weave fantastic stories about wizards and witches, dragons and knights.

You would think that she would be too old to hear such stories from her, but Taryn loved them. The way Melinda spoke and how her voice carries in certain parts of the stories made Taryn feel as if she was actually their. At one point, She would ask Melinda if she ever thought about writing some children books, since she's so good at it telling these fantastic stories.

Laughing at this lightly in delight, Melinda would only shake her head as she combs her hand lightly through snowflakes soft white fur and would always say. "No my dear, these stories I only keep for myself and I enjoy telling them to others then write them down and be sold off for money."

Smiling at the memory, which only happened a week ago. Taryn now took a full view on the attic. She knew this house is large, quite big for one person to live alone with a cat. But that granny loves her privacy. So, who would blame her? Taryn was still waiting for a distant relative to come barging into the house demanding for Melinda to have him or her be put into the will and have all her fortunes. Of course, the only reason she was having such thoughts, was so that she could have an excuse to throw them out. However, once hearing what Taryn was thinking, Melinda started to laugh until tears were brought forth from her twinkling violet eyes.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about greedy distant relatives coming here to my house. But its thoughtful and kind of you to volunteer as you put it to, KICK them OUT of my house. If I ever have trouble with someone barging in here, I'll let you handle it, deal?"

Ahh sweet memories. Even though a lot of people thought that Miss Melinda is crazy, she of course first thought this as well, that woman was actually quite wise and cunning, as well as sharp with her intelligence ---- caring and always welcoming Taryn into her home warmly, even on days when she wasn't supposed to come and work for her. Just wanting to leave her home for a couple of hours.

'Okay stop thinking all this stuff, you have a job to do here and Granny is downstairs probably waiting for you to finish up! Come on Taryn, move your butt into gear and lets finish this.' she thought to herself while grabbing piles of old books and setting them on a low table she found during her cleaning into neat rows with the binder of the said books facing towards her, so she could see what they were and where to put them later.

Turning around to go and start pulling the sheets off on the furniture so she could air them out later, she paused when sees the silver tray on another low table, another cup of steaming tea poured.

'Granny, I thought you took that down.. Oh well, if this stuff helps me with my throat, might as well..' Picking up the cup, eyeing the contents this time, just curious, she tips her head back and drinks the still warm tea. 'Though what is in this tea I'll never know..'

Setting the cup back where it was, Taryn turned around to face what work she still had left. Pulling off her black sweatshirt, draping it over a rack against the back wall, she started pulling the white, very dusty, sheets off. Coughing slightly, waving off the flying dust, she tosses the sheet onto the floor and continued her way, pulling one sheet off after the other. Pausing she sees the large cabinet that Miss Melinda spoke about earlier.

'Hmph, I'm not going to let Melinda get someone else to move something I can..This doesn't look so heavy..'

Already making up her mind, moving to one side of the cabinet after pushing aside some of the sheets on the floor as well as some of the furniture she found under the said sheets, Taryn started to push slowly.

The cabinet moved with ease. Almost smoothly as if weighed nothing. Confused by this, knowing that it should at least be a bit heavy cause of its size, she continued to push. Only for it to stop moving. Eyes narrowing, digging the heels of her sneakers into the wooden floor she continued to push harder, but it just would not budge.

"Okay.. maybe something is in its way.." Moving around the cabinet she looks to the other side, but sees nothing but open space which she made earlier so she could move it where it should go.

"Maybe I spoke too soon about how light you are.." she muttered as she moved back where she was earlier and grasping its sides started to push harder. But the cabinet wouldn't budge. "Okay fine! Maybe I really shouldn't have moved you after all. Better just push you back where you were.."

Great, now she was getting angry at a cabinet! Forget Melinda! She was the one starting to crack up here! Like talking to it would help!

Going to the opposite side and grasping the sides of the cabinet she pushed. But like before, it just would not budge for her.

Very tempted to just kick it, instead she glares at it.

"...Ehhh...strange.."

Pressing her forehead lightly against the smooth mahogany wood. Her nails lightly tapping along its surface she tried to think of way to fix this. Not seen any options that would surely help, Taryn pulled back and as she bends down to pick up the sheets she threw off it earlier, she pauses.

Was it just her, or was their a door there she didn't see before?

"Maybe it was hidden behind that cabinet.. But wouldn't she tell me about it then?" Taryn whispered to herself as she pushes aside the sheets, forgetting all about them as she places her hand on the old metal handle of the wooden door and pushes it down. The door open slowly, the slightest creak of metal rubbing against rusted metal filled the silence of the attic, that seemed to have suddenly became too quiet..

"Oh no, perhaps this is the hidden room where I'll find the magical Wardrobe and it'll take me to Narnia." She muttered to herself teasingly. She better stop watching those movies with Granny if she keeps thinking like this. "Or it could just be an old dusty room with even more stuff for me to clean with. Bah...I like the first thought better, even if I am joking around and know that I should really stop thinking about it." Taryn continued under her breath as she peers into the room.

Well nothing much that greeted her eyes but dust, sheets covering perhaps more furniture on the far sides, books littering the ground and at the far back, against the wall, a large white sheet was draped over something.

Their was at least enough room to walk through everything without tripping.

"Ohhh maybe this is the magical wardrobe! Okay, better stop playing around and clean. Start pulling the sheets off and get them aired out. Dammit look at all this dust!" She stumbles over a small pile of books she didn't see, since the room was till barely lit by the light from the room behind her.

'But first, I need to find someway to make it easier for me to see in this room..' she thought to herself as she rubbed her ankle from where she stumbled against that pile of old books earlier.

Looking over to her left she sees long dark curtains pulled to cover what she guessed are the windows, seen just a slight stream of sunlight peeking through. Yes! Now this room wouldn't be so dark now, and she wouldn't have to fall down with every step she takes while cleaning it!

Moving to one side of the room,pushing aside the curtains to make room, she opens the small windows, letting some air into the musky room. Sunlight drifting in through the stain glass as she pushes the curtains back fully this time, so she could see the room better without falling.

At the corner of her eye, she sees the THING that was propped up against the wall with the large white dusty bedsheets draped over it. Still a mystery to her.

"Much better. Okay. My curiosity is killing me, I HAVE to see whats behind the sheets, or else my imagination is going to go crazy on me.."

Smiling now, she steps forward , grasping the ends of the sheets as she looks up at the towering—whatever it was that's underneath the white dusty sheets. She tugs on them, letting the sheets fall and pool at her feet, revealing whatever it was underneath.

And what was the mysterious object hidden beneath the sheets?

A wardrobe to Narnia? Ha! Such a thing doesn't exist, you only see that in the movies!

Treasure? A shelf of old books? Another door to a different room? It can't be another door though.. So scratch that last part out.

It had to be something exciting if Melinda would have it hidden in this room and against the far wall for you too see it the moment you walk in.

And it was...!

A mirror..?

An ordinary antique mirror? Why was she having this hidden?

Taller than her by more than a foot, and that's saying something since she's 5'7'' ,the mirror's ornate frame was a shimmery silver. Shapes and symbols, of such uniformity and cohesion to imply any type of a system writing she was used to, were carved into every inch of the wide border. She narrowed her eyes, pondering at the etchings, but linguistics was not her specialty, and the symbols were nothing that, maybe if she searched through one of Melinda's old books she might find out what the symbols meant.. If she had the time though..

Inside the gaudy gilt frame, the outer edges of the silvery glass were marred with a cloudy, uneven black stain of some sort, but aside from that, the glass itself was startling clear. She suspected that it had been broken at one point and replaced perhaps with a new mirror.

She frowned as she eyes the towering mirror that was leaned up against the wall. Why would Melinda want such a mirror? It didn't really look that right at all, she couldn't even see her reflection at all. Though the glass was startling clear, it didn't exactly mean that it didn't have a hint of dark too it. Just standing infront of it all she saw in it was nothing but an inky blackness. Maybe it wasn't really a mirror at all.

Leaning forward to inspect it closely her interest piqued. She places her hand lightly on the cool, smooth glass surface. For a moment nothing happened, she still didn't see her reflection. But then, something DID happen. Taryn didn't exactly know when or how it happened. But the once Dark Mirror infront of her suddenly lost its shade on the surface and was replaced by what appeared to be the image of some dimly lit room.

The said room it revealed was strangely decorated to say in the least. A torchlight hanging against the stone wall, a stone floor with only a single throw carpet over it with an old looking chest against the opposite side of the wall and what appeared to be a large door facing her, though closed shut.

Okay..this wasn't right..

Eyeing the glass once more, shaking her head slightly, she turns on her heel, forgetting for a split moment that she left all the bedsheets she pulled off from the mirror on the ground, entangling her feet and soon going to make her lose her balance.

"Okay Melinda you got me, another one of your hocus-pocus items you collect. Haha—good one. I'm not falling for this one. Can't fool m-----ack!"

Falling backwards, she only had a split second of thinking how stupid she was to forget she left them on the ground and now she was most likely going to break the mirror! Inwardly cringing for the coming on feeling of pain and the sound of shattered glass, she only kept falling. Wait—she kept falling? Shouldn't she be hearing something break?

Eyes widen fully, and on reflex she spreads out her arms, trying to grasp something as she falls, she only catches nothing but air until her back connected with the hard stone ground. A hiss of pain leaving between her lips, she looks up at the ceiling, waiting for the pain to leave her head since it connected with the ground as well, making things seem slightly fuzzy and unclear.

Staring up at the ceeling which seemed to be spinning uncontrollably. She grits her teeth together as another wave of pain hits her body from the fall. "Oww..."

"Great! Finally someone here to open this blasted door! You there! Girl! Come on listen and---dammit I forgot you can't understand me." A voice howled behind Taryn, close to her ear it seemed.

The once pain that seemed to finally disappear seemed to come back with a vengeance from the woman's yelling.

"Stop yelling whoever you are, I just fell here! And what are you doing in miss Melinda's house?" Taryn hissed between clenched teeth as she slowly leans forward, her hands pressed on the bumpy yet smooth stone ground. Wait...bumpy..stone ground?

"Whose Melin----Wait a minute! You can understand me! That's not possible!"

"Once this room stops spinning and the pain in my head goes away, I'm kicking you out of her house. No Trespassers here."

"She can understand me! UNBELIEVABLE!"

Closing her eyes, she leans forward fully, pulling herself up, until she was standing on her own two feet finally. Slowly opening her eyes, Taryn first sees the mirror, that same mirror. Though the surface was dark oncemore like before.

'Wait..didn't it have a silver frame? Not gold...?'

"Hello! I'm talking to you!--My god I'm TALKING TO YOU! Jeez, still can't believe a human girl can understand me.."

'If that woman doesn't stop yelling nonsense.. I wouldn't be so tempted now to wrap my hands around her neck to shut her up..ohhh...such thoughts to have so early in the morning..not so good..I want more of that calming tea now..'

"Oww!" Something sharp nipped at her fingertips

"That's what you get for not listening to me! Now turn around face me!"

"Why would you bite me you crazy----" Turning around, ready to give this woman a piece of her mind. Taryn freezes, the words still ready to spill from her lips. But all she saw in front of her is a sleek black cat with yellow-green eyes, with an annoyed look. Her tail lashing out behind her , showing her agitation as well as annoyance.

"Finally you blasted human! Now that I have your attention, answer this one question I have and that is---

The black cat hissed angrily as she started to circle the shocked Taryn who could only stand their with her mouth slightly hanging open.

"YOUR TALKING! Your a talking cat!" She shouted her eyes widen as the black cat hissed at her in annoyance.

"Well, so you JUST noticed that? Your slow." The black sits down on her haunches before Taryn, her tail curled lightly against her side as she started to lick the back of her paw, though her eyes were still on the human woman.

"W-w-w-w-what is going on? Cats don't talk!" Rubbing her tembles, feeling a headache coming on she glares down at the cat.

"Of course we do! You just can't understand us idiot!"

"Idiot! Why you little—what the hell, I'm arguing with a cat here!" Taryn snapped, while shaking her head. "Maybe I finally lost it. I'm going to be sent to Asylum for this!

"Speak for yourself, I'm still in shock with talking to a human!"

Damn Cat...

!REVIEW PLEASE! AT LEAST OVER **10** REVIEWS !

Author Note: Well thanks for reading my first ever fanfic for Harry Potter! Sorry, just suddenly had the urge to write this after watching all three movies of them! XD, though I'm going out to buy the fourth one, so for now I'm just going to laugh when I see Hermione punch Draco in the face (Though I'm a Draco fan so no hurt me . ) And squeal in delight whenever I see Oliver Wood showing up on the TV screen and curse out stupid-fat-ugly-Dudley when he complains about how many presents he gets this year and then been so mean and hateful to Harry! Come on Hagrid! Change him into a pig again! Add the ears this time with that swirly tail! XXDD

Well I better stop for now, cause your either thinking, when is this woman going to stop her mindless chattering—OR-- Your those who have read my Avatar fanfic and are thinking when she's ever going to update! Don't worry the next chapter is coming up SOON! So for now, I shall entertain you all with this! **whips out a Dvd and puts it in the Dvd player, presses play as a huge screen appears and soon the movie V for Vendetta starts to play!**

lol, enjoy the movie while I go make my escape to the confinement of my room!

As Always! Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated! If I get at least over **_TEN REVIEWS_**! Then you guys will be seen the next chapter of 'Dark Mirror' VERY SOON! So yeah XP **Later**! Ninja Poof

(also, something is up with the document manager so its giving me a bit of trouble with updating chapters . Rrrrrrr)


End file.
